


Nightmares

by lovethecoat51



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's nightmares are pretty terrible</p><p>(warning: multiple character deaths)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

 

_"So there's this seven foot toad in front of us, right? And John-" An infamous manly gigglefit cuts me off._

_"It's not nearly as amusing as it sounds..." John says as he glares at me. I'd think about stopping the story, or at least editing it, but I've got an attentive audience who are only slightly distracted by the pizza in front of them. Like I'm gonna pass this opportunity up..._

_"Like I said, seven foot toad. And John gets this great idea to antagonize it. So he starts mocking it, throwing things at it, anything to get it to move out of the way."_

_"I would just like to point out that if I hadn't done anything, we never would have gotten past him..."_

_"Oh, I'm sure of that one, John," Stacy teases._

_Gwen's phone rings. She glances at the caller ID and glances up at me. "It's Rhys. Sorry, Jack..."_

_"Don't need to apologize, go answer it."_

_She looks at me one last time and then leaves the conference room to talk to her husband. I still don't know why she thinks it would upset me, but hey, plenty of things I don't understand about our Gwen._

_"Anyway," I continue, "we're stuck in a jungle, trees too close together to go anywhere but the path, and an angry, seven foot toad blocking it. It slowly starts hopping towards us, and I swear, it's an earthquake every time it moves."_

_"Again, exaggeration..." John grumbles._

_At the end of my spectacular story, Gwen still hasn't come back. Which is strange, seeing as how she normally gets off the phone with Rhys as quickly as she can. I nod to Stacy, who goes off to track her down, and turn back to Ianto, who's in the middle of snickering at John._

_"I still can't believe it swallowed your leg whole..." he smirks._

_John just glowers in return. "It's not funny, Eyecandy."_

_I chuckle. "Oh, you should have seen his face. He-"_

_A scream and the unmistakable sound of a silencer interrupt me._

_"Ianto, lock down the Hub. Now."_

_“Right away, sir.” And the most efficient administrative assistant in the history of Torchwood secures the Hub with a few quick key strokes. John’s already back from his quick visit to my office and tosses me my pistol, then hands one to Ianto._

_I signal to Ianto and John to follow me. We all quietly work our way down the stairs, completely unprepared for what is at the bottom of the stairs._

_Stacy’s sprawled out on the floor, a single bullet hole through her chest. I pause only a second to close her eyelids, then continue on my way to find the monster who did this. I glance over my shoulder, and notice  Ianto swallow hard._

_“You okay?” I whisper at him._

_He nods shakily. “Yeah. I, erm, yeah. I’m fine.”_

_John cocks his gun. “I got a feeling Doe-eyes went the same way.”_

_“Alright, here’s how we’re gonna do this. Do not go off on your own; stick together. We’re not losing anyone else. Got it?”_

_Ianto and John nod at me. That’s when we hear a noise from the autopsy room. The other two immediately fall into step with me as we quickly move over there._

_I brace myself against the wall, nodding to Ianto and John to cover me. Take a deep breath, then swing around the corner. Nothing. I signal to John to cover one set of stairs while I take the other._

_Two steps into the autopsy bay and there’s still nothing. Which is incredibly unsettling. Then we hear another noise, only this time it’s from the top of the steps. That silencer again._

_John makes it up the stairs before I do. “They got Eyecandy,” he says evenly, passing a hand over Ianto’s face._

_I think it’s safe to say that whatever the hell is messing with us right now had better be fearing for its life. Walking into my home, messing with my team, oh yeah. It’s more than personal now. And the fact that John’s jaw is so tense, he’s about to pop a tooth means he’s thinking the same thing as I am: this fucker is gonna pay._

_There’s only a moment to stop at Ianto’s side, and I really wish I had more time, but I don’t right now. We make our way through the Hub, completely silent, looking for any sign of what we’re supposed to be fighting._

_I’m almost convinced we’re fighting an invisible man when we hear another noise, this time from the morgue. John’s off like a shot in that direction._

_“John, get behind me!” I hiss._

_“Bit early in the night for that,” he grins over at me as he pokes his head around a corner. I recognize that grin all too well; it’s the one he gets when the bloodlust takes over, one of the sexiest and scariest things you’ll ever see. He glances back at me. “We’re the only two left, and I want this bastard dead, same as you. Besides, if anyone’s gonna kill you, it bloody well better be me. One of the benefits of being your partn-”_

_A bullet rips through his skull before he can finish that thought._

_“John!”_

_He crumples to the ground; I’m instantly right there next to him. And I’m way too busy clinging to my last shred of sanity to hear the footsteps that stop right in front of me._

_But oh, do I hear the sound of a gun cocking next to my ear. I slowly raise my head, completely dreading what I’m gonna find. An all-too-familiar face sneers down at me as he presses the barrel into my forehead._

_“Hello, brother,” he grins and pulls the trigger._

“GRAY!”

I shot straight up, needing a few seconds to even realize I was in bed. Covered in cold sweat and trembling all over, it took everything I had to not scream when I heard a groan next to me. 

“If you’re gonna cry out in the middle of the night, at least have the decency to say my name,” John mumbled as he rolled over. Next thing I knew, there was a hand running up and down my back. “Jack, you alright?”

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Yeah, fine,” I said shakily. 

“Yeah, and Gwen’s mentally stable,” he said with a snort. “Now what’s wrong?”

I shook my head as I glanced back at him. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Jack…”

He looked at me a moment longer, probably waiting for me to cave. Not this time. My stubbornness would outlast his patience any day.

He finally gave up – and it took longer than I expected, to be honest – and all that concern that was just on his face was replaced by irritation. Or at least attempted irritation. I know him better than that. With a frustrated sigh, he moved back under the sheets, cursing under his breath the entire time, something about trust and bottled up emotions and how he’s surprised I haven’t died of an aneurism yet.

I laid back down and pulled him close to me, holding him a bit tighter than completely necessary. He just twisted his head around and kissed me before pulling my arm around him tighter.

“Goddess, you’re needy sometimes…”

 


End file.
